In a conventional air conditioner, in order to reduce standby power at the time of operation standby, a relay is provided to eliminate electric conduction at the time of operation standby. By turning OFF this relay, power supplied from an alternating-current (AC) power supply is shutdown to suppress power consumption at the time of operation standby.
As an example of such technique, Patent Literature 1 discloses an air conditioner with an object of “providing an air conditioner capable of reducing standby power”, where “an indoor unit 2 comprises an outdoor activation relay 22 for opening and closing connection between a power line 8 and a signal line 16, and an indoor control part 5 for operating the outdoor activation relay 22 and supplying utility power 7 between the signal line 16 and a power signal common line 9. The indoor control part 5 opens connection between the power line 8 and the power signal common line 9 in a standby state”.